Stunned
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: [Albel x Fayt] Upon returning to Peterny Inn after training by himself at the Palmira Plains, Fayt finds that he's in for the strangest night of his life.


**Stunned**

Moshi Moshi Mai

**F**ayt Leingod was beat.

Panting heavily, the blue-haired warrior sheathed his sword back in its scabbard, sweat rolling into his green eyes. Sighing in satisfaction, he wiped the salty liquid from his face, grabbing the plastic bottle of fresh water he had brought with him and emptying it over his body. The coldness settled in and he vigorously shook his head, running a hand smoothly through his cerulean locks.

It had been a long afternoon of endless training for the upcoming battle with Luther at the Palmira Plains, and as the sun dipped below the horizon, a pleased grin spread across the handsome youth's pale face. He felt stronger as battles with the Convictors became easier and he didn't have to use healing spells as much. He had spent the whole day training alone outside the town of Peterny where his allies were staying for the night, and now he made his way back to the inn, ready for a well-deserved rest.

The streetlights were already illuminating the usually lively streets of the trading town as he passed through the entrance. Lights from cottage homes were mostly off, and the only sound was of Fayt's footsteps and the occasional meow or bark from a stray animal. A dry smile made its way to his face as he approached the welcoming inn. "Looks like they waited up for me," he muttered sarcastically as he pushed open the doors.

The hotel clerk smiled warmly in greeting to Fayt and the teenager returned it albeit more tiredly and the woman laughed. "Rough day?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it," he replied politely. The brunette wrinkled her nose as he approached to grab some mints off the counter, and at his questioning look she smirked.

"You stink."

Fayt rolled his eyes as she chuckled and popped candy into his mouth. "It's so nice to know we check into this inn so much that you've become so familiar with me." The hotel clerk winked in response. "So, which room did I get?" The pretty woman opened up the schedule book and thumbed through the pages before she found the slot she wanted.

"Same as always, Fayt. The last room down the hall of the first floor."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Marie. I'm rooming with Albel again, right?" Marie nodded the affirmative, smiling again.

"But of course. You're the only person that can stand him, and you're the only one he can tolerate sharing a room with." Fayt laughed and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Perhaps, I guess. Well then, I'll see you later." He turned around and began walking towards his destination.

"Don't forget to shower, dear!" Marie called out, to which Fayt halfheartedly raised a hand and waved goodnight without turning around. The trek to his room was short and silent, but it was long enough for him to wonder to himself. The moonlight streamed in through the large windows in the hallway, casting the youth in a pale light. He wondered if Albel was asleep or not. He wondered if he was ready to fight Luther. He wondered how everyone felt about the upcoming battle.

"Ah, I shouldn't worry so much," he scolded himself, "I just need a nice long shower and some rest and I'll be good to go." With the thought of a shower in mind, Fayt opened the door to his and Albel's room…and stood frozen there.

Lying on the bed sheets wearing absolutely nothing save for his metal claw and purple skirt was Albel the Wicked, smirking seductively at the goggle-eyed teenager. Gone were the dark leggings that covered his slender and smooth legs and the top that covered a very nicely tanned and muscled chest. The long slit in his violet skirt didn't hide much from Fayt's open-mouthed stare as he continued to stand in the doorway gaping like a beached whale.

"Close the door and come here, fool," Albel hissed, gazing at Fayt with smoldering crimson eyes. Snapping out of his trance, Fayt hesitantly closed the door and scratched his neck uneasily.

"Uh Albel…Are you okay?"

"Idiot. Of course I am fine. And you…you are…_so_ fine." The wicked swordsman grinned, his eyes trailing up and down Fayt's sweaty body.

Needless to say, Fayt was floored. Was this some sort of a sick joke? Not that Albel trying to seduce him was a bad thing – far from it – but, well…it was _Albel._

A long and awkward silence filled the dimly lit room and Fayt could've sworn a petulant pout formed on the older man's face before he rolled off the messy bed and approached him.

"I find I like you better chattering aimlessly than this statue you are right now," Albel drawled once he stood directly in front of the frozen boy. A twisted smile slithered its way onto the Wicked One's face as he leaned to whisper hotly into Fayt's ear, "I find it…_erotic._" He then moved back to grin at the bemused look on Fayt's face. "C'mon, fool. I know you want a taste of Albeliscious," he purred as he jumped back onto the bed spread-eagle, his gaze never leaving Fayt's.

"Uh…"

"I'll even let you be the cowboy and ride me." Albel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and started to writhe on the bed sensually, his two-toned hair growing more unkempt by the minute as he waited for Fayt to make his move.

"Fayt…" Albel started moaning his name and the embodiment of Destruction could feel his face burning up as Albel started sliding his flesh hand down south.

"Fayt…"

_Fayt._

_Fayt!_

Emerald eyes opened in shock as reality came crashing down and all he could see was blue sky spinning around him and stars circling his vision. Fayt groaned and clutched his forehead as a headache started forming and the aching of his body settled in. A hearty whack to his back directed his gaze to a grinning Cliff.

"Good, you're okay," the Klausian announced, "You got stunned by that last monster but you didn't recover afterwards for some reason."

"Oh uh, sorry to worry you," the teenager replied, blinking rapidly. So that whole thing was just a dream? That made more sense. Sophia was kneeling to his left and she quickly cast a healing spell on him. "Thanks a lot, Sophia," Fayt said, sighing in relief as the soreness melted away.

"It's no problem, Fayt," his best friend responded, "We were so worried about you."

"Sorry," Fayt apologized again, slowly standing up.

"The rest of them already went ahead to Peterny to book a stay at the inn since we figured we could all use some rest," Cliff explained as Fayt looked around for his missing party members. His gaze landed on a certain crimson-eyed warrior whose arms were crossed and brow furrowed in what appeared to be concern. He couldn't help but blush as well as keep in a laugh upon remembering his daydream.

"Sorry to worry you, Albel."

The Captain of the Black Brigade scoffed, a small blush spreading across his face as he turned around and began walking towards Peterny. "Bah!"

Fayt stood still for a moment, accessing the situation. Did Albel just _blush_? But…why would he do that unless…

The blue-haired teenager whirled around and met Cliff's knowing smirk. He paled. "Umm….Hey Cliff, I didn't say anything weird when I was unconscious, did I?" The Klausian exchanged a glance with Sophia, who smiled cheerfully back, twirling her scepter and avoiding Fayt's anxious eyes.

"Mhmm...not _really,_" the violet-eyed man replied nonchalantly, making the tension in Fayt's shoulders dissolve slightly. "You kept on muttering something about cowboys and then you mumbled 'Albeliscious'." Cliff sniggered and Sophia giggled as Fayt's ears turned bright pink. "Man, you should've _seen_ the look on his face. Priceless," the blonde man went on, causing the swordsman up ahead to visibly twitch.

"Get a move on, maggots!" the Wicked One all but screeched, stomping his way faster to the trading town.

Fayt made a mental note to try not to get stunned so often. Nevertheless, he found he couldn't wipe the tiny grin making its way to his face as he hurried to catch up with the moody swordsman.

* * *

**A/N -** So what did you guys think? _twiddles thumbs_ That was my first attempt at SO3 humor. Hopefully it brought out a laugh or two!

**Moshi Moshi Mai**


End file.
